¿Amor fraternal?
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Eren siempre se ha quejado por el hecho de que Mikasa lo sigue tratando como a un niño. ¿Pero y si él mismo inconscientemente también la ha estado mirando como a la misma chiquilla a la que le regaló su bufanda aquél día? - One-shot.


**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Este one-shot se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida, que está cumpliendo años. Quise complacerte con un ErenxMikasa, amore (o intento de(?)).**

**Espero y disfruten este primer ErenxMikasa que hago ;u;**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí sino a su respectivo autor, Isayama.**_

* * *

**¿Amor fraternal?**

Sin necesidad de planificar ni decir nada con palabras, de inmediato se habían dividido las tareas. Ya ellos sabían muy bien qué parte le correspondía hacer a cada uno, y mientras que Armin intentaba aminorar el castigo que los superiores le impondrían a Eren por ese inapropiado comportamiento, Mikasa se encargaba de atenderle las heridas en un cuarto de la enfermería. Normalmente lo hubiese hecho la enfermera, pero bueno… esta estaba más ocupada atendiendo las lesiones múltiples con las que resultó la víctima de la furia del chico titán.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario que hagas esto, de todos modos me curaré enseguida— Farfulló Eren con cierta irritación, teniendo que entrecerrar levemente un ojo por el ligero ardor que sintió cuando el algodón empapado en alcohol y enrojecido ante el paso por sus raspones, se posó ahora sobre el que tenía en la mejilla.

—Aún así hay que desinfectar un poco— Fue toda la respuesta que le dedicó su "hermana", con el mismo tono imperturbablemente neutro y calmo de voz, como si intentase hacerle comprender a un niño pequeño el por qué debía obedecerla. Siempre había que tratar así con Eren.

Pero a él no le gustaba para nada ese trato. Era un soldado, uno de los buenos, y Mikasa lo seguía tratando como a un mocoso. ¡Por amor a las murallas, tenían la misma jodida edad!... Pero también sabía que si continuaba discutiendo, no sólo no conseguiría abrirle los ojos a la otra, sino que también acabarían peleándose. O bueno, él peleado con ella, pues realmente costaba demasiado que la mayor se enojase con él. Era como su niño mimado.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué saltaste sobre ese chico a romperle la cara?— Los ojos oscuros de la oriental se fijaron con una leve rotación en los verdeazulados de él. Siempre que lo miraba de aquella manera sentía que estaba viendo la mirada de reproche de su madre. Con la excepción de que esta sí le hubiese disciplinado de un modo más severo.

A modo de respuesta lo único que hizo fue soltar un leve bufido y volver la vista al frente, con el ceño fruncido, como todo un niño enfurruñado. ¿Cómo no iba a golpear a ese degenerado cuando se fijó en el modo en el que la estaba mirando? Casi se le había salido la baba mientras la veía correr en el entrenamiento. O más específicamente, lo que el tipo estaba mirando era el rebote de sus pechos.

Y eso Eren lo sabía aún sin necesidad de seguir la trayectoria de su mirada, puesto que la semana anterior, tanto él como Armin habían topado con una curiosa reunión en la estancia de los dormitorios masculinos de la base. Al menos unos ocho chicos reunidos en una poco espaciosa mesita de sala, armando tal bullicio que hasta parecía imposible ignorarlo para cualquiera que pasase por el sitio. Como ellos dos, quienes intercambiaron miradas confusas antes de acercarse para preguntar por el foco de ese escándalo.

Para sorpresa de ambos, se habían encontrado con nada más ni nada menos que un montón de pubertos principiantes de hormonas alborotadas discutiendo enardecidamente sobre una lista en la que sobresalían los nombres de casi todas las chicas de la base. Se trataba de una lista de clasificación sobre las chicas más "populares" -por decirlo de modo bonito-, entre los chicos, y la disputa que había era sobre a quién colocar en el primer puesto.

—¡Christa es la más hermosa de todo el cuartel, ella debe tener el primer lugar!— Había gritado uno de los ebrios muchachos.

—¡Es cierto, ella es como un ángel caído del cielo!— Secundó otro.

—¿Qué dicen? ¡Mikasa tiene que ser la número uno!— Y cuando aquél imprudente muchacho nombró a la oriental, la atención de Jeager de inmediato se fijó sobre él. No de una muy buena manera precisamente. —¡Ella es la soldado perfecta que todos deseamos! ¿No sueñan con ser rescatados por ella?

No fueron pocos los que rompieron en bulliciosas carcajadas ante el desatinado comentario de aquél chico, con el alcohol nublándoles buena parte del juicio.

—Mikasa sólo rescataría a Eren, a los demás nos ve como cucarachas, así que tu razonamiento no sirve— Refutó uno de los que se habían alzado a favor de Christa.

—Yo pienso que hay que darle oportunidad a Sasha— Sugirió alguna tímida voz desde algún punto de la mesa en el que no se detectaba, pero tanto su presencia como su comentario pasaron prácticamente por alto para todos los demás.

—¡Mikasa es la que tiene los pechos más grandes de entre todas las reclutas!— Argumentó el mismo chico que había insistido antes con ella, y al parecer, con ese comentario consiguió atraer la atención de quienes estaban dudando aún sobre a cuál escoger. Eren había fruncido el ceño ante ese comentario, ya le molestaba de sobremanera que estuviesen haciendo una estúpida clasificación de chicas como si fuesen trozos de carne en exhibición, y más aún si se metían con su hermana.

Para suerte de aquél muchacho, Armin había logrado arrastrar con cierto esfuerzo al chico titán fuera del sector para evitar algún posible asesinato, y Jean no estaba por allí cerca para golpearlo por tratar de esa manera a la chica que le quitaba el sueño.

Bien, lo había dejado estar el resto de la semana y trató de olvidar el asunto, pensando en que simplemente esos tipos habían estado así de idiotas por lo borrachos que andaban. Pero esas ganas de hacerlo picadillo regresaron esa misma mañana en el entrenamiento, cuando lo reconoció y lo pescó con su degenerada mirada puesta sobre ella. Simplemente no lo pudo resistir más, y guiado por un impulso de hermano mayor sobreprotector que no era, le saltó encima para molerle la cara a golpes, sin importarle llevarse un regaño de sus superiores.

Perdido con aquél desagradable recuerdo, no se había percatado de que su mirada ahora se había fijado en el busto de la asiática. Maldijo hacia sus adentros cuando se vio obligado a admitir que la observación hecha por el pervertido ese era cierta. Si bien Mikasa no tenía unos pechos considerablemente grandes, sin duda resaltaban más que el de las otras reclutas.

Y no era el hecho mismo de mirarle los pechos, sino que aquello le estaba haciendo darse cuenta de que Mikasa ya no era una niña. No se había puesto a pensarlo tampoco, pero así como ella lo veía a él como al mismo mocoso de hace cinco años, él también la estaba considerando inconscientemente de esa manera, pues recién ahora se daba cuenta de su paso de niña a mujer.

Armin lo había dicho en una ocasión: "_Mikasa se ha vuelto bastante bonita_". Y no lo dijo precisamente porque a él le gustase, sino porque ya se había percatado de que más de uno de los reclutas había puesto su atención en ella para comenzar a pretenderla. Quizá con ese comentario aparentemente casual, el rubio le estaba sugiriendo que pusiese más atención sobre ella la chica que alejase a los carroñeros que iban a querer rondarla. Pero como siempre, él no entendía el mensaje a menos de que fuesen directos, y ella misma los había hecho desistir al mostrarse más fría que un iceberg. Sólo Jean había quedado fielmente pendiente de ella.

Toda esa situación se estaba volviendo incómoda, porque por no haberle puesto la debida atención en su momento, ahora debía lidiar con la idea de que la niña que había llegado de pronto a su vida como su hermanita, era ahora una mujer hecha y derecha. Y la situación que se presentó hoy podría ser sólo la primera de muchas; porque Armin tenía razón. Mikasa se ha vuelto bastante bonita. Y él no debería estar pensando en ella de esa manera, lo sabía, pero tampoco podía seguir haciendo la vista gorda por más tiempo.

Ella no necesitaba ser protegida en ese sentido. En primer lugar porque nadie que la conociese estaría dispuesto a intentar algo inapropiado con ella a menos de querer salir con alguna extremidad menos, y en segundo porque ella misma los espantaba al poco rato con ese inquebrantable y gélido escudo de indiferencia que mostraba hacia todo aquél que no fuese Eren. O Armin en todo caso. Pero de todos modos él _quería_ protegerla. Sentía que era su deber, no sólo como su hermano… había algo en todo eso que realmente lo estaba fastidiando.

En medio del silencio, Mikasa contempló cómo los últimos rastros de la pelea se borraban de su piel por completo, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Con un suspiro, se puso de pie. Eren ya estaba curado, estaba bien. Su presencia ya no era requerida, por más que ella quisiera quedarse, pues sabía que de todos modos a él le molestaba tenerla cerca por mucho rato.

Pero Eren la miró con una implícita alarma en su mirada dudosa cuando la vio levantarse.

—¿A dónde vas?— Normalmente Mikasa se quedaba con él todo el rato, a menos de que tuviese algo de extrema importancia qué hacer.

—Jean me pidió que practicase con él para que podamos intercambiar algunas técnicas con el equipo.

Y de todos, tenía que ser Jean precisamente. Eren torció el gesto en una mueca de desagrado. No era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que aquello no era más que una ingeniosa excusa del otro para pasar tiempo con Mikasa y seguramente intentar engatusarla también.

A fin de cuentas, parece que de ahora en adelante sí iba a tener que estar pendiente de ella en cuanto a esos temas. Y de algún modo, no le desagradaba esa idea.

Antes de que se fuese del cuarto, estiró su mano para sujetarle la muñeca en un silencioso gesto, captando de inmediato su atención cuando ella se volteó para mirarlo con una cierta duda en sus ojos.

—Creo que no me siento muy bien…— Murmuró, soltando de a poco su muñeca cuando sus ojos se volcaron con cierto dramatismo sobre las sábanas. —¿Podrías quedarte conmigo un poco más?

Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba con él, Mikasa habría esperado esa petición por parte suya. Eren siempre buscaba más bien alejarse de ella para poder siquiera tener un respiro, y que le pidiera quedarse fue como un cálido rayo de luz solar iluminándola luego de una tarde tormentosa.

Sus labios apenas se curvaron en una casi imperceptible sonrisa cuando se permitió relajarse entera, antes de volver a sentarse en la silla al lado de él. Mientras Eren la quisiese a su lado, no importaba lo demás. Así se estuviese cayendo el mundo, ella estaría allí con él.

* * *

**De "romance romance" no tiene mucho, puesto que Eren es tan retrasado que me cuesta romper esa barrera de hermanos que se tienen, pero al menos es un intento para ir introduciéndome un poco en esta pareja. Espero y les haya gustado pese a lo fail que quedó ;u;**

**Espero que te haya gustado a ti, amore. Pero supongo que ya ves por qué se me complica escribir de estos dos(?).**

**Gracias por leer este fail intento de ErenxMikasa ;u; intentaré esforzarme más para traerles algo más decente la próxima.**


End file.
